Sol/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }}(exiled) }} }}(exiled) |death=Unknown |age=Unknown |kit = ''Unnamed |loner=Sol |rogue=Sol |leader=Sol |kittypet=Harry |apprentice=Sol }} (unofficially) |mother=Cinders |father=Unnamed tom |siblings=Light-colored sibling, Tricolored sibling, Patched sibling |mentor=Leafstar }} |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''SkyClan and the Stranger, ''Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Forgotten Warrior, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown}} Sol is a tall, mottled, bright tortoiseshell-and-white tom with pale yellow eyes. He was born to Cinders and an unnamed tom, along with three other kits. After their father abandoned them, Cinders made each of her kits live the life of a kittypet. He was named Harry, by his housefolk. Moons later, he met Leafstar and her kits, after they were captured by his housefolk. After escaping, he renamed himself Sol, and joined SkyClan. However, Leafstar didn't immediately make him a warrior, which made Sol resort to dishonorable tactics, such as stealing Leafstar's kits, which resulted in his exile. Sol came to the lake, telling the medicine cats of the eclipse. Sol then convinced Blackstar that StarClan had no power. After Blackstar received a sign, Sol was driven out. After Ashfur's murder, Sol was suspected and a patrol found and brought him back. He was kept prisoner in ThunderClan; however, Lionblaze helped him escape. Later, Sol returned to the lake and started a battle between ThunderClan and WindClan. Sol was defeated by Hollyleaf and forced to flee, vowing revenge. History ''Power of Three :Hollypaw discovers a "lion" on WindClan territory, but Sorreltail says it's merely a cat. The cat's name is Sol, and he asks to be taken to ThunderClan's camp. He is very knowledgeable about Clan life, much to everyone's surprise. He warns Leafpool and Jaypaw of a coming darkness, foreshadowing the eclipse. Jaypaw believes Sol knows something about the prophecy, but Sol decides to go to ShadowClan. After the eclipse, Sol manipulates Blackstar to revoke StarClan and the warrior code. ShadowClan lives scattered on its territory until Jaypaw, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw, and Flamepaw fake a sign from StarClan. Blackstar's faith is reignited and he exiles Sol. :After Ashfur is killed, Hollyleaf admits she saw Sol a few days prior and ThunderClan believes the rogue committed the murder. Brambleclaw, Birchfall, Brackenfur, Hazeltail, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf are sent to bring back Sol. They meet a group of loners in the Twolegplace who met Sol prior and are openly hostile about him. Jingo reveals Sol's idea to get rid of the dogs failed when one of their cats was killed in the process. They find Sol living with Purdy and they bring both of them back to ThunderClan. He is kept as ThunderClan's prisoner until Lionblaze helps him escape in exchange for information about the prophecy and the identity of their father. Sol tries to manipulate the littermates to use their powers to take over the Clans, but they refuse. Omen of the Stars :Sol finds his way back to the Clans, and claims to have saved Cherrypaw and Molepaw from a fox. Dovewing and Ivypool don't trust him, and discover Sol teaching WindClan how to fight in the tunnels. Hollyleaf returns, stating she was the one who saved the apprentices and Sol was lying. She teaches ThunderClan how to fight in the tunnels, and are prepared when Sol leads WindClan into battle. Sol reveals he was exiled by a group in a gorge and vowed to prove the warrior code worthless. Hollyleaf spares his life because of the warrior code, and Sol promises his revenge. SkyClan and the Stranger :Leafstar and her kits are captured by an elderly Twoleg and taken to her home. The Twoleg has another cat, a kittypet named Harry. Harry is surprised by Leafstar's determination to escape and insists she and her kits will be well-taken care of. He is curious about Clan life and helps Leafstar and her family escape. She names one of her kits after him, Harrykit. Harry, after revealing his real name is Sol, then asks to join SkyClan. :Birdpaw and Honeypaw complain about Sol not doing any apprentice tasks, but Leafstar insists Sol is an experienced and full-grown cat. When the cats are sent out in eight-party hunting patrols, Sol encourages his group to split up and they bring back a feast's worth of prey. Sharpclaw is suspicious of Sol's tactics since he'd never shown much talent in hunting, and Leafstar discovers Sol's patrol stealing prey from foxes. He is surprised when Leafstar and Sharpclaw scold him, and insists he used his talent to make the foxes do the hard work. He also admits to Leafstar that his mother told him stories of sky warriors before abandoning them, revealing how much he wanted to be a warrior. :Leafstar agrees to train Sol, but is unimpressed with his skills. However, he does make some progress, and Leafstar admits he's on his way to become a warrior. During a Gathering, Sol walks up proudly and states he's ready to become a warrior. Leafstar quietly tells him that it wasn't the time or place for that, and Sol runs off in a fury. Leafstar insists he still has much to learn about the warrior code, and Sol becomes frustrated with his lack of progress. In order to prove himself, he kidnaps Leafstar's kits so he can pretend to find them. Shrewtooth discovers this and attacks Sol. Enraged, Leafstar hisses he will never become a warrior and banishes Sol from SkyClan. Detailed description :'Sol''' is a tall, lean, mottled, bright tortoiseshell-and-white tom mixed with ginger, black, dark brown, and white patches, a face that tapers at the muzzle, and a thick, brown-and-white, curving tail which is bushed at the tip. He has pale yellow eyes, large, wide-spaced, tufted ears, a long, thick, sleek, soft pelt, a broad head, and fur around his neck that stands like a sun-shaped mane.Revealed on the Official Forum Trivia Interesting facts *One of Leafstar's kits, Harrybrook, is named in honor of him when he was called Harry. Author statements *Vicky may be considering an e-book about Sol.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky revealed that Sol's appearance is based on a cat who lives across the street from her: Nutmeg.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *When asked if the readers would ever find out where Sol was from, and where he went, Kate replied with a firm "no" and also said "He was a fabulous drifter. Knowing where he came from, and where he went, would spoil an essential part of his nature." Mistakes *Sol has been described as a brown-and-white tabby with very long fur multiple times, and as a mottled brown-and-black tom. *He is mentioned to have amber eyes. *He is consistently shown without his tufted ears, mane, or bushed tailtip in the'' SkyClan and the Stranger'' manga, his artwork in The Ultimate Guide, on the cover of Long Shadows,Revealed on the cover of Long Shadows and the reprinted cover of Eclipse, which also shows him as a tabby.Revealed on the cover of Eclipse Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Quotes |''See more''}} External links * * * * * * Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages